<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A letter by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618593">A letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Block B (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeil/Pyo Jihoon | P.O</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon put his hand against Taeil’s cold cheek. The sun was about to go down, making the sky reddish pinkish blue. The boys stood out from the green background wearing black pants and a white shirt, it’s their school uniforms. Standing in the middle of a meadow, both their cheeks red from running there, and out of breath.</p><p>Taeil took his hand out of his pocket, holding a letter with a heart on it “I’ll return your feelings” he said as he began to blush. Jihoon took the letter putting it in his pocket “Thank you” he said before putting his other hand on Taeil’s cheek as well.</p><p>Jihoon went closer and closer, their lips meeting in the middle as they kissed. The sun was almost gone now, making them disappear in the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>